EVERYTHING WILL BE OK
by Riana
Summary: this is set right where the end of the sixth book, it kind of a summery of what I want to happen all from Hermione point of view. R


**Declaration: **I don't own anything! (though I wish I would…)

**Summery: **this is set right where the end of the sixth book, it kind of a summery of what I want to happen all from Hermione point of view. (I tried to be as close to character as I could-but I can't promise anything!!!)

**Paring: **Ron/ Hermione

**Warning:** book 6

**EVERYTHING WILL BE O.K.**

After Dumbledore's funeral, I asked him if everything will ever be alright again. He looked at me with those clear blue eyes and said: "Everything will be O.K, Hermione" just like that, without any hesitation and for a moment I believed him, and everything, for the time being, was fine.

**Ron &Hermione 4ever**

Bill's and Fleur's wedding was a bittersweet moment. It was the first time Ron and I finally said "I love you". Me and Ron were on the dance floor dancing to some romantic song that I don't remember it's name, when out of the blue Ron said to me "you know Hermione I think I love you" and there it was the "I love you", simple yet strong just like my Ron. I of course at the time only said "you think!?" completely ignoring his love declaration. That of course led us to fight Ron saying that I completely missed the point and being unreasonable, which of course I admit I was-not that I ever admit it to him. Anyway that led us to a shouting match-which happened in his room where no one would hear us (thankfully) which end with me yelling at him "I only said that because I love you too!" which led Ron to kiss me.

After kissing or rather snogging for a while we decided not to tell anyone about us, for once it was after all Fleur's and Bill's big day and we didn't want to ruin it, beside we figured with what is heading toward us is better keep us quite. Ron of course insisted we tell Harry, I didn't wanted at first, I argued that if we tell us that he would only feel bad because of him and Ginny, Ron claimed that if we didn't tell him and he would find out latter that we've being hiding it from him, it would hurt him more. So at least I agreed. We debuted for a while on how to tell him, when I said 'we' what I meant is 'I', Ron apparently thought we just go on and tell him without any plan-that led us to anther fight in which in the end led us to more snoging. In the end the fight was useless because not two minutes after we started to snog, Harry caught us, his only words at seeing us was "finally".

**Ron &Hermione 4ever**

After the wedding we started our journey. Mrs. Weasley wasn't so pleased with our plan but after realizing that there is no way she could stop us, after all we all were 17, she gave each of us a hug (almost crushing Ron and Harry to death) and giving us enough food to feed an army, we were on out way. Finding where the Horcruxs were wasn't easy to find, and once we found them it took all three of us powers to destroy them, and let me tell you we didn't get out of them without a few injuries. On of the most frighten one was when we tried to destroy the third Horcrux-the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, Ron get hit by a curse thought to his heart, for a whole minute me and Harry thought he was gone, when Ron finally let out a breath I don't I ever been so relived in my entire life. The curse it seemed not to be as deadly as we first thought but it did leave his with a scar that was just a few centimeters from his heart. We decided after to go to a near village and just rest for the next two days. It was a nice village, the kind you see in postcards, a minister who was also a wizard welcomed us to his home that was just near his church. Him and his wife treated us with the outmost kindness and promised us they won't tell anyone that we were there, of course the fact that Will (the minister name) was the only wizard in the area kind of helped us. After the dinner Melinda (Will's wife) had prepared for us, we were about to go to bed when Ron asked me if we could talk. I saw Harry give Ron thumbs up, during dinner I noticed he and Ron whispering when they thought I wasn't looking, I was a bit nervous on what he had to say to me. We want to the garden and set on a bench that was surrounded with roses, the moon was full and sky was clear, it was a beautiful night. Ron took me hand at some point, and just when I was about to ask him what we were doing here, he get down on one knee and said to me "Hermione, I don't know when I started to love you but I do know that I will never stop to love you. Will you marry me?" I was so surprised I couldn't say a word, I was overjoyed. Ron taking my silence as a no begin to rumble that he knew we were too young and that it is too sudden, being the logical creature that I am, I would probably would have agreed with him, but at the moment I didn't care for logic all I cared about was Ron, the man I love asking me to spend the rest of our life together-so to stop his rumbling I kissed him and after he asked me if that was a yes I said to "of course it was a yes, you bloody idiot!".

The next day Will married us. It wasn't my childhood dream wedding but I wouldn't replace it for the world. It was a wizard/ Muggle wedding. Harry gave me away, since my father couldn't and was also Ron's best man. He was truly happy for us, he told us that "we deserved one happy moment". Melinda gave me a simple white dress to wear for my wedding-Ron told me that he never saw anyone being more beautiful that I was; he didn't look so bad either. He wears the some black trousers I saw him wear at Bill's wedding and a nice white T-Shirt with a black jacket he borrowed from Will. Harry bought us as a wedding gift two simple gold rings-I loved my ring. We didn't have time to have a honeymoon but we did have our wedding night. November 25 will forever be my favorite day. The next day before we headed to our fourth Horcrux, both Ron and I handed Harry our wedding rings, we explained we wanted him to carry it with him so in all this be over he could give it back to us-I think I saw tears in his eyes; needless to say he was in his own words "honored".

**Ron &Hermione 4ever**

The final battle came about two month after our wedding; we destroyed all the Horcruxes except for Voldermort's snake. The sky was stormy that day as if anticipating what is going to come. Horrible won't be enough to describe that day. I still can't think of this day without a shudder. Harry before leaving The Burrow household had given by Mad-Eye Moody a special portkey that if we ever need the Order help him, could send it and in a few minutes the order will come to help. So far we didn't need it, this time we did. It was only moment before a killing curse was about to hit Ron when the order arrived and prevented Ron and I from being killed for what seemed to be the billionth time. In the end it was me and Ron the destroyed the last Horcrux which led Harry to finally kill Voldermort. It was the only time any one of as use the killing curse and the last time any of us will ever use it again.

**Ron &Hermione 4ever**

We were at the Order's headquarter where for the next few days all we did was sleep eat and sleep some more. In our fifth day we were ready to peace the world, or at least our friends. Mrs. Weasley fed us like there was no tomorrow and every now and than someone would ask about our advantages. Harry and Ron did most the talking with a couple of correction from me-they did tent to forget a few details mainly everything that wasn't as Ron say "hero worthy". Ron and I haven't yet told our friends and family about our marriage, I suppose they suspected that we were a couple-it's not like we tried to hide it or anything. I don't think anyone of our friends and family would ever forget Ron sudden announced in the middle of breakfast it was something like this: "hi Fred could you pass the bread to my wife" I never saw a more shocked faces in my entire life. I would have hit Ron on the head for telling everyone like that if I wasn't holding my breath for Mrs. Weasley to say something. After what seems eternity she stood up next to me and for a moment there I thought she was about to hex me, but all she did was hug me and telling me "welcome to the family".

**Ron &Hermione 4ever**

Harry defeating Voldermort, and us being with him during the time, made us to become some sort of celebrities. The minister of magic offered all of us high positions we all refused. At first we were surprised Harry refused-after all it was his dream but he said that "he fought enough for his life time" and that was that. Hogwarts being reopened gave Harry the opportunity to become the next Defense of the Dark Arts teacher which he was very happy with. Ron surprised me when he came to our home (a lovely house in Hogsmade which we shared with Harry) one day in April and said that he the new Quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet, I was very happy for him and when we caught Harry and Ginny snoging at Mrs. Weasley dinner she made for Ron's new job-we couldn't be more happy we said to them "it took you long enough". Shortly after Harry moved from our house into Ginny's new apartment-with separate bedrooms of course, at least that what they told Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron were shocked when I told them that I had no idea what kind of job I wanted-they teased a lot but were also very supportive of my search for the perfect job. Four months latter I found it or rather it found me. I was visiting Luna who was working in the unspeakable department (could you believe it?) when she informed me that one of the girls has quieted her job and thought I was perfect for it. It turned out to be my dream job. I couldn't be happier.

**Ron &Hermione 4ever**

Three months at my promotion celebrate dinner Ron had made for me (I know he doesn't look like it but he's a terrific cook) when I found out I was pregnant. Ron and I were much exited although Ron almost fall out his chair when the healer told as we had twins. I prayed they won't be identical-not that I have anything against them but I did go to school with Fred and George. Nine months latter Amelia "Mia" and Logan Weasley were born. Two year latter I gave birth to a triplet-let me tell you after that I told Ron that the only way I'll ever let him near my was only if take a certain potion that will make sure his "soldiers" won't be active anymore-after spending three night on the couch he agreed. So there were two almost identical boys who different only in eye color: Alexander "Zander" (blue eyes) and Andrew "Andy" (brown eyes) Weasley and my second daughter Elizabeth "Liz" Weasley.

**Ron &Hermione 4ever**

Now as I look out of my window I see my Ron trying to teach out now five year old twins and the tree year old triplet Quidditch, I think back to the question I asked Ron so long ago at Dumbledore's funeral at I have to say that he was right-everything is just right.

**FIN**

**A/N: So this is it-I hope you enjoyed this as mush as I enjoyed writing this. Please Review! **

**I know that my English isn't perfect so please don't comment because it make me feel sad! If anyone wants to be my Bate-reader please e-mail me!**

**P.S: I wrote this on 27.07.06 and than left it alone thinking I'll come back to edit it some time latter, this didn't happen, and now with the final book coming out I wanted to posted this story, I tried to edit it as best as I could but during the year I kind lost my passion to write fic :(****. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic even though it could be much better. If anyone wants to take this fic and turn it to a multi-chapter fic I encourage you to do so or even pick a part from my fic and turn it into a one-shot-if you decide to do so please tell me, I would love to read the end result!!!**


End file.
